


I Told You Not to Fall In Love With Me

by EHeartAngel



Category: Hakuouki
Genre: Edo Period, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 07:04:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14014848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EHeartAngel/pseuds/EHeartAngel
Summary: Souji hasn't come to terms with Chizuru's feelings because he's dealing with his illness. What does he do?





	I Told You Not to Fall In Love With Me

**Author's Note:**

> This was a prompt asked by Eliz1369 on Tumblr!

“I told you not to fall in love with me.”

His sharp words cut through her as he sat up in a fit of coughs. Her heart squeezed painfully at the sight of him coughing up blood than his sharp words. She kneeled seiza by his futon, handing him a cloth, but he shoved her away as he continued coughing. Once they’d subsided, his narrowed green eyes glared at her.

“Okita-san…”

“Don’t fucking pity me, Chizuru-chan.”

She furrowed her brows and clenched her fists, looking straight at him. “I’m not pitying you, Okita-san! I…I’m worried about you because I care about you…” She took a breath, a slight tinge of pink dusting her cheeks, “Because I love you.”

Souji laid down again, turning away from her, pulling the covers over his head. “And I told you not to.” He’d originally said it as a joke, thinking that there was no way Chizuru could ever come to love someone like him, who hid behind his threats and sarcasm. His own cheeks were red, not from his illness this time, but she couldn’t see his face.

“…Okita-san…I can’t change my feelings for you. No, I don’t want to.”

He sighed and didn’t move, letting an uncomfortable silence hang between them. Chizuru was tempted to run away after basically confessing her feelings, but she was going to stay by his side like she’d promised Kondō-san, Hijikata-san, and Okita-san.

Suddenly, he sat up and pulled her wrist, their faces close, his narrowed green eyes showing confusion and…concern? “Why me? There was so many options, so many people that care about you, why me?”

Chizuru cupped his cheeks, her light brown eyes looking over his handsome face. “…There’s so much of you that I admire, Okita-san, that I love about you…”

“Chizuru-chan,” He gently pulled her hands off of his cheeks. “I have no future. I can’t, won’t make you happy.”

She chuckled and shook her head. “Okita-san, I decide my happiness…and when I’m with you…”

“Stop.”

Chizuru blushed and looked down, slightly embarrassed. She couldn’t believe all these things were coming out of her mouth, but she felt like he needed to hear these things.

His eyes widened a bit, feeling startled by her words. “Stop, Chizuru-chan, don’t say anymore.” He wouldn’t allow himself to open up to her and hurt her. She was too precious to him to be with someone like him that had no future.

“Okita-san,”

He looked over at her. “What, Chizuru-chan?”

“It’s okay, Okita-san. You don’t need to feel the same. Just allow me to stay by your side.” She smiled and grasped his arm, easing him back onto the futon.

He pulled the covers over himself again. “I’m going to sleep.”

Chizuru exited the room for the night. She would come back tomorrow morning with breakfast. It hadn’t been long since she’d chosen to come to Osaka to keep watch over Okita-san and Kondō-san.

–

The next morning, Chizuru lightly knocked before entering. “Okita-san? I brought you some breakfast.” She giggled quietly when the covers shifted slightly, but he remained hidden. She kneeled next to his futon, setting the tray down. She’d heard from Matsumoto-sensei that he hadn’t been eating very much and it worried her. “Okita-san?”

“I’ll eat. Later.”

Chizuru sighed and gently pulled the covers off of him to reveal his face. “Okita-san, please eat.”

He continued fighting her for a few more minutes before the very light rumbling of his stomach gave him away. He managed to eat very little, much to Chizuru’s disappointment.

She left the room without exchanging many words. She left him when he mentioned he was tired.

A few days passed like this. She’d bring him his meals, he’d say he wanted to rest, and Chizuru would leave to do chores and visit Kondō-san. Though she was seeing him multiple times a day, she felt a little lonely. She was beginning to regret her decision of telling him how she felt.

Sighing, she continued washing the dishes, scrubbing diligently, her mind lost in her doubts and regrets. Before she knew it, the sun was setting and she rushed off to prepare dinner.

When she went to take dinner to Okita-san, his futon was empty. Chizuru left the tray in the room, dashing off to find him.

He sat on the engawa, bathed in moonlight, a haori drapped across his shoulders, dressed in his light purple yukata. Chizuru took a moment to admire his figure before she went to sit next to him.

“Hmm, Chizuru-chan, I didn’t notice you until you got close. I’m getting rusty.” He coughed and wrapped his haori closer to him.

“Okita-san…I…I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have said anything!” Chizuru blurted and looked down, fidgeting with her kimono sleeves.

Souji looked over at her. She hadn’t been the only one doing a lot of thinking these past few days. “…It’s fine.”

“Okita-san, it’s my fault for saying any-”

Chizuru’s eyes widened when she felt Souji’s soft lips meet hers, but she quickly melted into his kiss.

“…I told you not to fall in love with me, but I should’ve told myself not to fall in love with you.”


End file.
